


The Morning After

by icepixie



Category: Farscape
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-01
Updated: 2003-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Blue wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Little Blue woke up with a pounding headache. He tried to remember what he'd done the night before, but it was all a distressing blank. He remembered drinking an entire bottle of res'lak (which, upon reflection, might not have been a wise amount for a being of his size), but nothing else.

Suddenly he felt movement at his side, and slowly turned his eyestalks to see what it was. Little Blue found that he was not alone in his recharging chamber.

"1812?" Little Blue asked, a tremor in his chittering. "Did we do what...?"

1812 trembled. "I think we did."


End file.
